


It Takes Two

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not an AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles end up counselors at a camp. Not that that matters, what matters is the fact is that it’s the last night of camp, and they have nothing cool to do while the pre-teen kids sleep sound in their cabins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

They’re sitting on the beach. Rather, Derek is leaning against a nearby tree, arms crossed and looking scowly. Stiles is sitting in the sand, burrowing his toes into it and wiggling them, relishing the feeling. He looks out onto the water. “We could get wasted.”

Derek just shoots him a pointed glare.

“Right, werewolf, no ability to get smashed, sorry.”

Derek huffs a sigh, and walks over to Stiles, standing still once his shins are pressed against Stiles’ back. “We could just sleep, share a cabin.”

“You mean do what we’ve done every night of this stupid  _month long camp_?”

“I could be talked into handjobs.” Derek says, and there’s a smirk on his face but his voice is perfectly deadpan, and Stiles falls over into the sand from laughing.

“Sometimes you remind me why I’m with you.”

Derek grins again as he kneels beside Stiles. “Good,” he replies, oddly tender. They get comfortable, pressed into each other’s sides.

“We could go skinny dipping.” Stiles suggests after a particularly warm gust of summer wind. Another pointed glare, and Stiles shakes his head. “Right, no more swimming together after that incident sophomore year. Right.”

Derek sighs, again, because he feels like he’s the one being difficult.

“You are.” Stiles tells him. “Also, I must be rubbing off on you in a  _nonsexual_ way, too, if you’ve started accidentally spewing whatever is on your mind.”

Derek rolls his eyes. Then, his eyes light up. “We could fuck, right here on the beach.”

Stiles’ cheeks flush and the color bleeds down his neck, onto his chest underneath his shirt. “I could be into that.”

Derek growls playfully, and rolls them over so that he’s straddling Stiles into the stand, hands moving rapidly over clothed skin. “And then,” he bites on the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder, “we can teepee the kid’s cabins. And Scott’s.”

Stiles laughs, his chest shaking and heaving from the force of it. “Oh my god, I love you,” his hands plaster themselves to the sides of Derek’s face, “come here, I want to kiss you.”


End file.
